gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Suissesse Co Mein
Suissesse Co Mein is a knight in Princess Pina's Rose-Order of Knights, she appears mostly as a side character without many significant roles, but plays a much larger role in the Princess Pina's Rose Order of knights comic. She was killed along with Shandy during the Second Battle of Italica after she succumbed to her grave injury after killing a Haryo assassin while defending Emperor Molt. Personality Suissesse does not speak much, (she only said half a word in the enitre Rose Order of Knights comic) and often lets her imagination run wild, something that her friend and fellow knight Hamilton often notices. Despite not speaking much, it can be assumed that she is a good friend of Hamilton Uno Ror, as she is often seen alongside her throughout the comic, however in the manga, and light novel, she is under Bozes' command. History When Princess Pina opened her knight school, Suissesse was one of many noble children to attend, her first appearance showed her watching Panache, and Bozes from a distance, and imagining the two of them engaged in lewd acts. She was later shown to be an amazing archer, as she hit the bullseye 30 times, before the whole bullseye was covered, she then shot one last arrow, hitting another arrow dead center, the instructor then decided there was nothing else he could teach her. During Pina's Tournament she predictably won the archery competition, to which Norma states that no one could possibly beat her at archery. She was not seen in the final event of the Tournament, however she was ranked 4th amongst the order. During a campout, Suissesse and the rest of the order went to secure new food by hunting the local wildlife, when Beefeater and Panache was unable to hit anything, Bozes asked Suissesse if she could shoot some deer, however Suissesse shook her head, and Hamiltion explained that the wildlife can hear her approaching and flee before she can get in range. When heavy rain threatened a nearby dam, everyone in Pina's knight school went to help, however Grey Co Aldo was soon washed away. Princess Pina took Hamilton, Suissesse, and Beefeater, to rescue Grey, while leaving Bozes in charge of repairing the dam. when the rescue team arrived, Beefeater quickly leapt infront of Grey and cut down many goblins, while Suissesse landed headshot after headshot with her bow and arrows. Unfortunately there were far too many goblins, Suissesse saw Hamilton get knocked down, and tried to shoot the goblin that was threatening her, however she noticed she had ran out of arrows, she speaks for the first time, calling out Hamilton's name, however Beefeater, and Pina intervened and rescued Hamilton, Pina then gave Suissesse the order to retreat with Hamilton, as the two could no longer fight in their current condition. After the campout, Suissesse returned to knight school, where she was seen once again, imagining her friends engaging in lewd acts. Plot Suissesse and the rest of the order enroled in language classes upon Pina's request. Suissesse, and Bozes were called by the JSDF to confirm king Duran's identity. In the manga, she can be seen snatching a photo from Bozes' hand, and upon realizing that it was a portrait of Tomita, Panache revealed to her that Bozes and Tomita had fallen in love with each other. She was later assigned to defend the Emperor Molt's chamber during the Second Battle of Italica, she and Shandy Gaff Marea fought off countless members of the Haryo tribe, until Suissesse was stabbed while stabbing her opponent, effectively taking him down with her. Skills and abilities Swordsmanship: As a knight Suissesse is trained to use a sword Skilled archer: Suissesse is shown to be an amazing archer, being able to hit the bullseye 31 times in a row, she was also seen quickly picking off goblins with her bow, unfortunately she runs out of arrows quite quickly. Gallery Category:Rose-Order of Knights Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters Category:Empire Citizens